Cemented carbide rotary tools (i.e., tools driven to rotate) are commonly employed in machining operations such as, for example, drilling, reaming, countersinking, counterboring, end milling, and tapping. Such tools are typically of a solid monolithic construction. The manufacturing process for such tools may involve consolidating metallurgical powder (comprised of particulate ceramic and binder metal) to form a compact. The compact is then sintered to form a cylindrical tool blank having a solid monolithic construction. As used herein, monolithic construction means that the tools are composed of a material, such as, for example, a cemented carbide material, having substantially the same characteristics at any working volume within the tool. Subsequent to sintering, the tool blank is appropriately machined to form the cutting edge and other features of the particular geometry of the rotary tool. Rotary tools include, for example, drills, end mills, reamers, and taps.
Rotary tools composed of cemented carbides are adapted to many industrial applications, including the cutting and shaping of materials of construction such as metals, wood, and plastics. Cemented carbide tools are industrially important because of the combination of tensile strength, wear resistance, and toughness that is characteristic of these materials. Cemented carbides materials comprise at least two phases: at least one hard ceramic component and a softer matrix of metallic binder. The hard ceramic component may be, for example, carbides of elements within groups IVB through VIB of the periodic table. A common example is tungsten carbide. The binder may be a metal or metal alloy, typically cobalt, nickel, iron or alloys of these metals. The binder “cements” the ceramic component within a matrix interconnected in three dimensions. Cemented carbides may be fabricated by consolidating a metallurgical powder blend of at least one powdered ceramic component and at least one powdered binder.
The physical and chemical properties of cemented carbide materials depend in part on the individual components of the metallurgical powders used to produce the material. The properties of the cemented carbide materials are determined by, for example, the chemical composition of the ceramic component, the particle size of the ceramic component, the chemical composition of the binder, and the ratio of binder to ceramic component. By varying the components of the metallurgical powder, rotary tools such as drills and end mills can be produced with unique properties matched to specific applications.
Monolithic rotary tools may additionally comprise coolant channels extending through its body and shank to permit the flow of a coolant, such as oil or water, to the cutting surfaces of the rotary tool. The coolant may enter the channel at the shank end and exit at the drill point. The coolant cools the rotary tool and work piece and assists in ejecting chips and dirt from the hole. The use of coolant during machining operations allows for the use of higher cutting speeds of the rotary tool and faster feed rates, in addition to extending tool life. Rotary tools with coolant channels are especially suited for drilling deep holes in hard materials.
However, the monolithic construction of rotary tools inherently limits their performance and range of applications. As an example, FIG. 1 depicts side and end views of a twist drill 10 having a typical design used for creating and finishing holes in construction materials such as wood, metals, and plastics. The twist drill 10 includes a chisel edge 11, which makes the initial cut into the workpiece. The cutting tip 14 of the drill 10 follows the chisel edge 11 and removes most of the material as the hole is being drilled. The outer periphery 16 of the cutting tip 14 finishes the hole. During the cutting process, cutting speeds vary significantly from the center of the drill to the drill's outer periphery. This phenomenon is shown in FIG. 2, which graphically compares cutting speeds at an inner (D1), outer (D3), and intermediate (D2) diameter on the cutting tip of a typical twist drill. In FIG. 2(b), the outer diameter (D3) is 1.00 inch and diameters D1 and D2 are 0.25 and 0.50 inch, respectively. FIG. 2(a) shows the cutting speeds at the three different diameters when the twist drill operates at 200 revolutions per minute. As illustrated in FIGS. 2(a) and (b), the cutting speeds measured at various points on the cutting edges of rotary tools will increase with the distance from the axis of rotation of the tools.
Because of these variations in cutting speed, drills and other rotary tools having a monolithic construction will not experience uniform wear and/or chipping and cracking of the tool's cutting edges at different points ranging from the center to the outside edge of the tool's cutting surface. Also, in drilling casehardened materials, the chisel edge is typically used to penetrate the case, while the remainder of the drill body removes material from the casehardened material's softer core. Therefore, the chisel edge of conventional drills of monolithic construction used in that application will wear at a much faster rate than the remainder of the cutting edge, resulting in a relatively short service life for such drills. In both instances, because of the monolithic construction of conventional cemented carbide drills, frequent regrinding of the cutting edge is necessary, thus placing a significant limitation on the service life of the bit. Frequent regrinding and tool changes also result in excessive downtime for the machine tool that is being used.
Therefore, composite articles, such as composite rotary tools have been used, such as those tools described in described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,265 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. If designed properly, composite rotary tools may have increased tool service life as compared to rotary tools having a more monolithic construction. However, there exists a need for drills and other rotary tools that have different characteristics at different regions of the tool and comprise coolant channels. As an example, a need exists for cemented carbide drills and other rotary tools that will experience substantially even wear regardless of the position on the tool face relative to the axis of rotation of the tool and allow cooling at the cutting surfaces. There is a need for a composite rotary tool having coolant channels so composite rotary tools may have the same benefits as monolithic rotary tools. There is also a need for a versatile method of producing composite rotary tools and composite rotary tools comprising coolant channels.